


Stress Relief

by Tecc



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Makoto's back, Massage, Prostate Massage, Sexual Tension, tension that is sort of resolved but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecc/pseuds/Tecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru always gives Makoto massages to help him relieve stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haruka didn’t remember exactly how they got to that point. Looking back, he supposed it was inevitable. Makoto was never good at dealing with stress and it often led to stiff shoulders and muscle pains when he pushed himself too hard. Whenever Makoto had a bad day when they were younger, he would come to Haruka’s house. He wouldn’t vent or complain like any normal person. He would just look at Haruka in a particularly pathetic and guilty manner and Haruka would know. 

It started with Haruka giving Makoto shoulder rubs until his fists unclenched, shoulders sagged, and he was ready to talk about whatever was bothering him. The way Makoto always gave Haruka the most relaxed and grateful smile as he left gave Haruka such a high and he began prolonging the experience. Shoulder rubs became meticulous back rubs. As Makoto relaxed more and more beneath his hands, Haruka became addicted to the way Makoto’s expression shifted with each motion his made.

Back rubs became full blown back massages and Haruka discovered he loved the feel of Makoto pliant and blissed out beneath him, muscles rippling beneath soft skin. He couldn’t get enough of it. Giving Makoto pleasure became something he craved nearly as much as he craved swimming. Sometimes he would intentionally be difficult, jumping in fish tank at the store or waiting until they were almost late for school before leaving, and push Makoto until his shoulders were stiff and his expression was pinched just so he had an excuse to touch him. He suspected Makoto knew and just let him get away with it. It wasn't like Haruka didn't always make it up to him afterward, anyway. 

If Haruka were to guess the moment when things started to really change between them, it would have been the summer vacation of their third year of junior high. It was a hot and sticky evening, the sun just beginning to set, and the boys were sitting side by side in Haru’s backyard with a Popsicle split between them. The night was like so many others, Makoto staying over after a day playing at the beach. Haruka sucked the last of the melting ice off of the stick and glanced over to see Makoto looking at him, his own Popsicle hanging from his mouth. Makoto’s cheeks were flushed and he had that look on his face, part guilty part expectant. A thrill shot through Haruka’s body. Without a word, Haruka stood up and and went inside. He could feel a tingling at the base of his neck and the overwhelming heat of the day weighing on him as he led Makoto through his house to his room. 

Haruka watched as Makoto pulled his shirt over his head, eyes following up the curve of his spine and then back down the length of his arms. Makoto dropped the shirt onto the ground. He turned to Haruka, the flush on his cheeks extending across his ears and down his neck and chest. He looked directly at Haruka with lips parted as he unbuttoned his shorts and they dropped to the floor. Haruka couldn't breathe for a moment because, well, that was new. 

Makoto stretched out on his belly across Haruka’s futon, very nearly naked, and Haruka had to stop for a moment just to take in the view before he straddled Makoto’s thighs and pressed his palms to sweaty skin. As his fingers dragged along Makoto’s sides, drawing a sigh from the boy, Haruka thought about their day spent at the beach and how Makoto's skin felt damp from heat. He wanted to taste him, draw his tongue up his spine, latch onto his neck and suck. He was sure Makoto would taste like the ocean if he did. He wanted to drown himself in it. 

Haruka was half hard and almost positive Makoto could feel it pressed against his upper thigh. He ignored it though, more interested in putting all his attention into bringing the boy beneath him pleasure. He concentrated on Makoto’s face, how his eyes fell closed and his mouth was open, little halted breaths and barely there moans escaping into the silence of the room. 

Haruka lifted off of Makoto and onto his knees then shifted his hands slowly down Makoto’s lower back. He pressed firmly at Makoto’s sides just above his waist and the boy arched up off the futon like Haruka knew he would. Haruka took the opportunity to follow the v of Makoto’s hips down into the space between boy and futon just vacated with his fingers, massaging sensitive flesh in little circular motions until they slipped just beneath the waistband of Makoto's boxers. Makoto let out a surprised, breathy moan, much louder than the ones up to this point, and Haruka could feel the Makoto’s hips shaking with the effort to stay in the air. Haruka kept massaging down, down until he could feel the scratch of wiry pubic hair against the pads of his fingers, then pulled back. 

Haruka was breathing hard and felt unsteady as he leaned back and watched Makoto collapse back down, grinding slightly into Haruka’s futon like he just couldn't help himself. Fingers shaking, Haruka returned to the massage, working his way down Makoto’s legs and digging hard into quivering muscle. He wanted to spread out on top of Mokoto, touching him from head to toe, but he didn't. Instead he continued down Makoto's legs. 

As Haruka massaged the soul of Makoto’s left foot with his thumbs he finally, reluctantly, said, “I’m done.” 

“Oh,” Makoto said, breathy and unmoving. Haruka dropped Makoto’s foot and crawled up the futon so he could stretch out beside his friend. Laying down facing Makoto, head pillowed on his arm, he took in the boy's expression. Makoto's hair was sticking to his damp forehead and neck and his expression was so relaxed and blissed out Haruka wondered if he felt like he’d turned to jelly. Makoto watched him back through blown pupils, a soft smile gracing his lips when he said, “Thank you, Haru,”

It did something strange to Haruka’s stomach and he became suddenly aware that the room was way too hot. He sat up abruptly and ripped off his shirt, tossing it over to where Makoto’s discarded clothes lay. He laid back down, this time close enough to feel the humid heat radiating from Makoto prickling on his skin, and just continued to watch Makoto in silence. He was still hard enough to be uncomfortable, and was sure Makoto was the same, but he couldn't bring himself to move from the stifling energy between them. They drifted off like that, just watching one another, and woke up the next morning pressed skin to skin. They took turns in the bathroom, both taking their time.

Nothing really changed between the two of them after that. Neither of them said anything about it and their actions didn't change, but to Haruka it felt like everything was different. There was an electricity underneath his skin when he was around Makoto now. Sometimes, when their eyes meet, he could tell Makoto felt the same. No words were exchanged but Haruka felt closer to Makoto than ever before and it was magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens at four in the morning when I should be sleeping. Somehow it feels like something went wrong. I don't understand what I even wrote. Is it porn or isn't it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick not, in case you get confused, the bath and toilet are in two separate rooms to which I refer to as the bathroom and the toilet. Sorry for any confusion. Also, sorry if the change in tense upsets anyone.

Makoto is blushing from head to toe when he asks Haruka if he knows what a prostate massage is one breezy Monday morning. Haruka doesn’t, so he asks what a prostate is. Makoto stammers out something about a squishy walnut and rubbing before saying forget it and changing the subject. Haruka drops it but doesn’t forget. If Makoto brought it up then it must be important. Plus, if it’s a special kind of massage that he wants to try, all the more reason to find out what it is. He wants to make Makoto happy. Though he’s not sure how a massage with walnuts would work. When he gets home that night he looks it up. 

As it turns out, a prostate massage has absolutely nothing to do with walnuts. Suddenly Makoto’s embarrassment makes a whole lot more sense. Haruka stays up half the night reading up on technique and watching videos online. He decides he can say without a doubt that he is interested. As he lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling, he can’t help the images of what Makoto might look like with Haruka’s fingers up his ass. He’d probably squirm and blush a lot. Once the thought’s entered his head he can’t get it back out. 

Haruka waits for Makoto to bring it up again. It’s a long three days before Haruka gets impatient and resolves to bring it up himself. If Makoto mentioned it he must have wanted Haruka to do it, right? But then, he may have changed his mind or just asked out of curiosity. Whatever, he’d ask anyway. 

They’re on their way home when Haruka decides it’s a perfect time to ask. He’s staring out toward the ocean and absolutely not looking at Makoto when he finally says, “I looked up prostate massages.” His heart thuds hard in his chest.

Makoto stops dead in his tracks and Haruka turns to him to look at him, trying very nard to keep a neutral expression. Makoto’s face is bright red and he’s staring down at his shoes like he’s just been caught. 

“Oh,” he says. The part of Haruka that had been worried eases. 

Haruka watches him for a while longer, studying his face, before he asks, “Do you want one?”

Makoto’s head jerks up and his eyes go unfocused, looking somewhere in the general direction of Haruka’s shoulder. He doesn’t say anything but Haruka knows that expression. He’s seen it dozens of times before. So, Haruka says, “Stay over tomorrow night.” He turns and begins walking again. 

After a pause Makoto follows after him. Barely audible over the sound of wind and ocean comes Makoto’s shy, “I’ll ask my parents.”

With things decided Haruka rereads some of the material he’d found, makes a shopping list of things to buy, and puts his futon out to air. He picks up the supplies when he’s out grocery shopping. He doesn’t usually bother with much when just Makoto’s coming over but he’s nervous and can’t go swimming so he cleans. Then spends an hour soaking in the bath and staring absently at his dolphin figurine. 

It calms his nerves when he sees Makoto the next morning and the boy looks ten times more flustered than Haruka thinks he’s ever been. Makoto gets progressively more embarrassed every time someone asks him if he’s ok or if he’s sick throughout the day and Haruka can’t help but find it endearing. By the end of the day Haruka figures it may be a good thing Makoto is coming over because he’s so tense he looks like he could use a good massage anyway. Of any kind, really. Haruka’s not picky. 

By the time they get to Haruka’s house, though, Makoto is stiff and nervous enough to have Haruka a little worried. He decides the best way to counteract Makoto’s nerves is to act like nothing about today is any different and follows routine as calmly as he possibly can with the way his stomach is fluttering. Haruka drops his bag by the door and makes his way to the kitchen. It’s still early but he figures giving Makoto time to collect himself will help. Plus, it didn’t look like he ate much at lunch today. 

Makoto, of course, offers to help but Haruka adamantly refuses. “Watch TV or something,” he says, striping out of his uniform jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He slips his apron on and begins preparing the mackerel he’d picked up yesterday for their meal. 

The muted sound of the TV streams into the kitchen and Haruka listens to Makoto shifting positions and laughing quietly. It’s a nice sound. His mind drifts as he cooks, running over the mental list of things to do for the best possible experience for Makoto one more time. Truth be told, he was a little scared. He’d read about all the things that could go wrong if he didn’t do it right. Should he have practiced first on himself before jumping right in? He’s suddenly aware of his elevated heart rate and forcibly calms himself. 

Haruka sneaks a quick glance over his shoulder at Makoto sitting at the table watching TV. As though sensing his gaze, Makoto turns to him and their eyes meet. He gives a shy smile and runs his tongue over his bottom lip like he wants to say something. Haruka hurriedly turns back to his cooking. The fish nearly burns. 

They eat in silence. The space between them is heavy with nerves and anticipation. Haruka finishes first and moves his dishes to the sink to clean later. He has better things to do right now. Makoto’s always been a slow eater but today he’s barely a step above picking at his food and shifting it around his plate. Haruka would sit back down and just stare at him as he ate but he’s been told off before about doing that so he doesn’t. Instead he leaves Makoto with the TV on and takes the opportunity to slip out to the bathroom and start filling the bath. 

While he waits he goes to his room and pulls the things he’d bought yesterday out of their bag. Double checking he got the right kind of lube, he unwraps it from its packaging and sets it down on the floor beside his bed along with the box of surgical gloves. The third item he takes back to the bathroom and sets, still in its packaging, in an obvious place alongside the bathing products. He’ll leave Makoto to find it on his own. No use disrupting his privacy when it had nothing to do with him and the instructions would no doubt be all he needed. The bath is about full so he turns off the water and returns to Makoto. 

The rest of the dishes have been cleared from the table and the TV is off when Haruka enters the room so Makoto’s gaze immediately locks onto his. He stands up quickly and moves around the table to Haruka. They sort of just stand there staring at each other for a bit, Makoto rocking back and forth slightly on his heels, arms swinging at his sides. 

“You’re nervous,” Haruka says needlessly. 

“Yeah,” Makoto replies, glancing down at their feet. 

“We don’t have to.” 

“No, I want to.”

“Ok.” In the end that's all the conversation they need on the topic so Haruka says, “Bath’s ready.”

“Oh,” Makoto’s cheeks turn a nice rosy pink, “Ok. Would you like to go first or—”

“I’ll take one later,” Haruka says. 

“Ok,” Makoto says, “Then I’ll be quick.”

Haruka steps out of the doorway and lets Makoto make his way to the bathroom. He stands there until he hears the door slide shut then goes into the kitchen to wash the dishes. As he’s finishing the last of the dishes he hears the bathroom door slide open and stops to listen. There’s a pause then the sound of quick footsteps down the hall and the click of a door shutting. The sound of the toilet flushing comes a moment later and Makoto scampers back to the bath. Ah, he must have found what Haruka left for him. Good. Haruka places the last dish in the drying rack and goes to his room to wait. 

He’s contemplating whether he should be taking his clothes off to do this when Makoto steps quietly into the room, hair damp and wearing nothing but a towel. Haruka takes in his face, cheeks flushed from either the bath or embarrassment he isn’t sure, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Makoto glances away and steps farther into the room, door sliding shut behind him. Haruka drops his pants. 

Makoto gives a startled look and then does a double take, shoulders dropping, “Really, Haru? Jammers?” 

Haruka gives him a flat look because he really shouldn’t be surprised at this point. Just for that, he decides to leave them on, “Lay down.” 

Makoto does as he says, automatically lying on his belly in the same position he had for massages so many times before and needlessly adjusting the towel to make sure it covered his ass. Haruka bites back a smile at the action and straddles Makoto’s legs. It’s a familiar and comfortable situation that seems to calm them both. He begins with the shoulders first, kneading the muscle until the stiffness melts away completely. It seemed the bath helped Makoto relax so it doesn’t take long. 

Touching Makoto feels strange. He isn’t doing anything particularly different from usual but somehow everything is different. Before, there had been boundaries. Places he couldn’t touch or ways of touching he wouldn’t let himself get away with. Now, though, all those boundaries were gone. He had free reign to every inch of Makoto’s body and the very thought of it turned the familiar expanse of Makoto’s back into a suddenly exciting, untried territory. 

Hesitating only a moment, Haruka bends down and presses a quick kiss to the dip of his spine. Makoto shivers slightly at the touch. Feeling a little bolder now, he works his hands down Makoto’s back until he reaches the towel lying over Makoto’s hips. After a brief glance up to Makoto’s face, he takes hold of it and starts slowly pulling it away. Haruka stops breathing for a while as he watches inch after inch of skin get revealed. The towel comes off and he sort of just stares dumbly down at Makoto’s naked ass until Makoto lifts his head and looks over his shoulder at him in worry. Haruka remembers he has to breathe and takes a gasping breath. His hand slides over one of Makoto’s butt cheeks and, not able to help himself, pokes at one of the dimples. Makoto’s head drops back down and he just starts giggling hysterically. 

Haruka stops what he’s doing and stares at Makoto, lost, “What?”

“So-sorry,” Makoto manages to squeeze out between laughs, “It’s just that I was so nervous but then you just start poking by butt with this serious look on your face like it’s the most interesting thing in the world and I’m a little relieved. I should have known that Haru would be Haru no matter what.”

Haruka is still sort of confused but he lets it go because Makoto seems in a better mood now and that, in turn, is relaxing Haruka. All the tension in the air is as good as gone, for better or worse. Makoto was still giggling so Haruka leans forward and bites Makoto’s shoulder. That shuts him up. He just sucks for a little while, running fingertips up and down Makoto’s sides then pressing lightly at the spot just above his hip that always makes Makoto sigh. 

Satisfied, Haruka pulls back and continues massaging Makoto’s back. He loves touching Makoto’s back. He can feel every muscle, perfectly defined and honed for swimming, and the way his shoulders look when his arms stretch up to pillow his head is more or less a masterpiece. Letting his attention slide down to Makoto’s ass again, Haruka decides he just really likes Makoto’s rear view in general. Like a magnet, Haruka’s hands are drawn back down to cup Makoto’s cheeks. They feel nice in the palm of his hand and when he squeezes, Makoto squirms. Oh, that was nice. He squeezes again then pinches the skin where his thigh joins hip in fascination. Yes. Tis was very nice. 

“Stop that,” Makoto all but whines into the bedding. He kicks his leg up, joggling Haruka’s position. Haruka pinches him again, this time at the back of the knee, and Makoto squeals. Haruka bites his lip. 

He decides he’s indulged himself enough after the third pinch has the boy beneath him shivering and rubs out the sensitive area his thumb. Haruka drops another kiss on Makoto’s back in apology and can feel how Makoto’s body temperature has already risen despite, or maybe because on, the teasing. He wants to glue himself all along Makoto’s perfect back and just soak him in. 

Instead, Haruka lifts off of Makoto and grabs hold of his shoulder, pulling slightly, “Roll over.”

Makoto’s flush is more evident from the front, his face and chest a nice rosy red. The look he shoots up at Haruka through his lashes all but makes Haruka melt. Haruka’s hands run up Makoto’s chest without his permission and he dimly notes that Makoto must have increased his training regimen as he feels really, really firm ab muscles ripple beneath his touch. He pinches a nipple and Makoto inhales sharply, grabbing Haruka’s hand and pouting. He wants to kiss that look right off his face. Actually, he just wants to kiss his everything. Makoto must read the look on his face because he bites his lip and looks away, dropping his hand and leaving Haruka to fiddle with his nipples some more. 

“Hey,” Haruka says when he’s finally has enough, leaning over Makoto until the boy looks at him again. He touches his hand to Makoto’s knee and his legs fell apart nearly instantly. 

Haruka gives as much of a smile as he’ll allow himself and kisses the corner of Makoto’s mouth, then his shoulder blade and chest. Haruka slips into the space between Makoto’s legs and trails kisses all the way down that firm, firm stomach. He lets himself appreciate Makoto’s half hard cock up close while he sucks a kiss into the v of Makoto’s hip. He’s seen it before and it’s always been pretty but like this it’s about ten times better. He really wants to touch it but he doesn’t. Not yet. 

Haruka pulls back into a kneeling position and looks up at Makoto again. “You OK,” he asks, running a hand up and down the other boy’s inner thigh. 

Makoto sucks in a huge breath, holds it, then lets it out in a shaky exhale, “I think so.” 

“Ok,” Haruka says. He puts one last kiss to the inside of Makoto’s knee and reaches over his leg to tug a surgical glove from the box and pull the bottle of lube closer. 

Haruka doesn’t like the feel of the plastic against his skin, he decides, as the glove snaps into place. All his resources listed a bunch of reasons why it was a good idea to wear them, though, and since it was his first time doing this he would just have to listen to the voice of experience. For Makoto’s sake if not his own. 

Haruka ticks the bottle of lube open and accidentally squeezes too hard, squirting way too much lube all over his gloved hand. He watches it drip down his arm and struggles not to show his embarrassment on his face. Makoto just laughs at him. Haruka’s nerves sneak back for a moment but he pushes them aside with the reminder that he’s already prepared himself as much as he could. Haruka slips his slicked hand down between cheeks and Makoto jolts. Haruka looks up in alarm and jerks his hand back. 

“Ah,” Makoto gives an embarrassed smile, “Sorry. Cold.” Haruka tries briefly to warm the lube with his hand but decides it’s a lost cause and Makoto can just get used to it. This time when Haruka presses against him, Makoto is expecting it and the reaction is nothing more than a sharp intake. 

Makoto relaxes into the touch quickly, breath hitching every once in a while as Haruka rubs lube into the skin around his hole. When Haruka presses the pad of his finger lightly against Makoto’s opening, he can feel the muscles contract and it’s sort of a cool sensation. He takes his time, doing it over and over again until his finger is all but sucked inside. Haruka freezes up in surprise and looks at Makoto. He seems equally surprised and they both sort of just stare at each other for a moment. 

Haruka hesitantly wiggles his finger around a bit to get used to the sensation of being inside the other boy. Makoto tightens around his finger a bit and Haruka’s eyes widen. Fascinated, he says, “Wow.” Makoto covers his face with his arm and moans in embarrassment. Haruka wiggles his finger some more. 

Haruka tries slipping his finger a bit further in and crooking it like the website says. He’s not really sure what he’s looking for, though, much less whether he’s looking in the right place so he just keeps his finger crooked and gently probes around where he thinks Makoto’s prostate should probably be. 

“What’s it feel like?” Haruka asks curiously.

“Uh,” Makoto’s face screws up in concentration, “I duno. Weird?”

“Huh,” Haruka says, in no way satisfied with the answer. Makoto doesn’t look like it’s the bad kind of weird, though, so he turns his attention back to his finger’s slow, searching movements along Makoto’s inner wall.

After one of Haruka’s presses against a random spot, Makoto gives a surprised little, “Oh.” His thighs snap together and squeeze, catching Haruka between them. 

Haruka pauses, watches Makoto’s face, then carefully presses against the spot again. Makoto’s mouth falls oven and his breathing shallows. Seems like Haruka’s found his prostate. Now that he’s properly touching it, it definitely feels different. Haruka does his best to memorize where that spot is as he watches Makoto’s face for any negative reactions. Makoto’s legs just fall apart again, maybe even wider than before. 

Haruka pulls out and covers his fingers in more lube just to be safe. He massages around Makoto’s rim, spreading Makoto wide to get good look at his twitching, slick hole. Not able to help himself, he takes the chance to touch it with his bare left hand. He can tell Makoto notices the difference by the way his body shifts under his touch, pressing against the pad of his finger just slightly. He runs his nail over him in a teasing trail, catching a moment at his crinkled opening, and Makoto straight up whimpers. Huh. Haruka files that away for later and pulls away. 

Pressing the gloved pad of his index finger to the nail of his pointer finger, Haruka tries using two fingers. He presses against Makoto’s entrance until he can slip back in with little resistance. Haruka crooks his fingers where he thinks Makoto’s prostate is and, on his third try, finds it. He begins massaging it slowly in a circular motion, careful not to press too hard out of worry he’ll hurt Makoto. The shallow, hitching breaths are back at his ministrations and Makoto’s eyes go half-mast as he stares up at the ceiling. 

“Makoto,” Haruka calls and Makoto's heated gaze slides to him. A thrill shoots through him when Makoto gives him a little smile and Haruka’s fingers automatically press harder into him. Makoto’s hips lift up on surprise and he gasps out a near silent moan, eyes screwing shut and head falling back against the pillow. His hand shoots up to clamp over him mouth, stifling any further sound.

Makoto is surprisingly quiet in bed, it seems, despite being incredibly verbally responsive. Any number of little gasps or sighs escape but if more than a whisper of sound leave his lips he swallows them like he doesn’t want to be heard. Haruka wonders if it’s embarrassment or a habit developed from countless nights in his room under the covers, desperately trying not to be heard by his family as he masturbates. 

At the thought of Makoto masturbating, Haruka looks down at Makoto’s penis. It’s fully erect now, precome oozing from the tip and looking decidedly neglected. Right. He should have paid attention. There was a point to all of this. Haruka tries applying that firmer pressure against Makoto’s prostate again and closes his fist around Makoto’s length. It’s like the dam is broken and Makoto lets out a moan not even the hand clenched over his mouth can suppress. 

“Makoto,” Haruka says again. He squeezes the head of Makoto’s cock once then lets it go, running his free hand up Makoto’s chest. 

Makoto pries his eyes open and looks down at him. Haruka leans over, caressing his neck, his head, then pulls Makoto’s hand from his mouth with surprisingly little resistance. Haruka presses a kiss the palm of his hand, right where Makoto’s mouth had been just moments before, then strings their fingers together. He leads Makoto’s hand down and Haruka is captivated as he watches him wrap a hand around his own cock and squeezes. It’s a nice picture. 

“Haru,” Makoto chokes out, desperate and needy, and Haruka’s head shoots up. Makoto’s gaze stays locked with Haruka’s as his hips start ever so slightly moving to Haruka’s ministrations in hesitant, jerky movements and his fist speeds up. 

Haruka really really wants to kiss Makoto, just melt into his mouth, but the angle is awful and he’d never reach so he presses his lips to Haruka’s thigh instead and pours everything into his look. Haruka's hand joins Makoto's around his cock. Makoto reacts instantly, chest expanding and hole tightening. He lets out a breathy little sound then tries and fails to swallow another moan of Haruka’s name. Haruka decides he really likes the way Makoto says his name. 

Makoto goes absolutely silent when he comes, breath catching in his throat and all his muscles tightening at once. Haruka catches most of the mess in his palm and goes still until Makoto starts breathing again and his thighs stop trembling. He lets go of the head of Makoto’s cock and then slowly, carefully pulls his fingers from Makoto’s ass. Makoto’s hips lift a little when they finally slide out then he goes completely limp, finally releasing his own cock. 

Haruka feels stiff and his knees are sore from staying in the same position too long so he stretches out a bit and makes his way to the nearest sink to dispose of the thoroughly used glove and wash his hands. He’s surprised to notice the hard line of his own erection pressed against his thigh through his jammers. He had totally forgotten about it. Or, really, hadn't noticed he’d gotten hard in the first place. Now that he’s not distracted by everything that is Makoto, though, it’s pretty painful so he takes care of it quickly and heads back to his bedroom. 

When he enters the room again it’s to see Makoto still lying where he’d left him, both arms draped over his face. Haruka settles down on the floor beside Makoto’s head and tries to pry the arms away so he can see his expression. He faces some resistance at first, Makoto giving out a muffled little whine, but eventually he relents and lets Haruka drag his arms away. Makoto looks embarrassed, thoroughly debauched and… guilty? Haruka frowns. He’d seen that look before. 

“Why are you guilty?” Haruka asks, exasperated that something so good could be ruined by Makoto no doubt over thinking things. 

Makoto glances away and says, “You took care of it on your own.” Haruka gave a confused look and Makoto gestures to his crotch. 

“So?” Haruka askes, not seeing the problem. 

“You’re always doing these sorts of things for me,” Makoto says quietly, “I never do anything in return.” 

Haruka’s heart swells. Unable to resist, he bends down and presses a kiss to a surprised Makoto’s mouth. He lingers a bit before he pulls away and nearly smiles at how Makoto’s eyes seem to sparkle. Haruka doesn’t tell Makoto that he likes doing things for him or that his own relief doesn’t really matter compared to the high he got from making Makoto feel good. 

Instead he says “Bath,” and Makoto’s face scrunches in question. To clarify, he adds, “Come with me.” 

“Oh,” Makoto says, surprised and confused at the sudden topic change, “But I already…” He trails off as Haruka gives him a look. Makoto colors and says, “Oh. Ok.” Makoto proceeds to get up in a way Haruka deems entirely too slow and involving far too much grunting in effort. 

Makoto goes in first and lets out a content sigh as he slips into the tub. Haruka finally strips out of his jammers and quickly rinses off before climbing in after him. The tub isn’t actually big enough for two people. Especially when one of said persons is Makoto, with his huge shoulders and ridiculously long legs. They manage, though, out of the sheer force of Haruka’s will.

Haruka settles comfortably against Makoto’s chest and closes his eyes in pure bliss. He feels like he’s in water heaven right now. And Makoto said he never did anything for him. Hah. After a minute of just relishing the moment, Haruka finally asks, “Was it good?”

Makoto’s arms snake around Haruka’s middle and squeeze. “Yeah,” he says, dropping his head on Haruka’s shoulder, “I thought I had turned to jelly.” 

Haruka just hums in satisfaction, “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, kids. Safe sex is the best sex.  
> So yeah I actually had a bunch of fun writing this and it was full of self-indulgence. Not sure this was in any way sexy but I thought it was hilarious and adorable. It's nice to write something light every once in a while.


End file.
